thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-24481972-20150102234408
Their heads turn left and right, but never looking up. I take this to my advantage. Seeing a little old can trashed next to me, I throw it inside a metal trash can to distract them. They both quitely walk to the location of the mysterious sound. Once they are all focused on the trash can, I jump back down from the fire escape, the sound of my feet meeting the cement catching their attention. "You looking for me?" I ask. They turn on their devices and charge at me. "I guess that's a yes." First thing's first, the first two are nothing more than pawns, probably the weakest. With each of my hands, I grab both of their weapons and use them against them. They easily fall. Secondly, the other group. They probably work better together combat-wise, so they're going to be a little tougher. I duck under their crossarm attack. Coming back up, I uppercut the one on the right. The one on the left tries to wack me with her weapon but I grab it, twist her hand with it, then knock her out. The last one must be the strongest. He stares at me, showing no fear. He wasits no time and shoots his cable at me. It zips straight through the air and tags me square in the chest, electrocuting me. Pain shoots through my body for a short ammount of time, but I'm still able to fight. I think it's about time I stop holding back. Pressing my hands together, I expect to feel a cold feeling in my body but there's nothing. The electric shock must have canceled my powers. It looks like I'll have to make do without him. Not like I haven't for the past four years. I jump up and lunge at him with a judo kick. He wasn't ready so I crash his body to the ground. Noticing a leak in a pipe, I quickly jump up, kick the pipe, and throw the remaing four active tasers on the ground. He squirms and shakes a lot until i turn them all of by freezing the water. I snatch his baton off of his belt and stuff it in my bag, continuing my journey. I see the same guy on the docks with his plane. "Hey, buddy," I say to him. "I need you to take me to these coordinates. They aren't far from here if my calculation is off." He stares at the piece of paper with wide eyes before he shakes his head and say, "Sorry, that place off limits." I look back at him and chuckle. "See, that wasn't really a question." I say right before pulling a 9 mill off of my belt. He gulps at the sight and puts his hands up. I respond to his actions. "Okay, now you are going to take me here with no complaints. We're going to arrive there, you're going to drop me off, then you're going to come back and tell no one of this." He nods in response. We both hop in his plane. It takes him a while but he eventually turns the engine as we soar off into the blue sky.